danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Gorilla Club
The Gorilla Club is an episode of Victorious. It aired on February 4th, 2012. It is the 3rd, episode in Season 3, making it the 36th episode overall. Plot Tori's trying out for a film role, but her acting is constantly being laughed at because it is not believable that a "good girl" like her could be the character, who is very aggressive and likes to cause trouble. Sikowitz tells her that she needs to take risks as an actor, and not to play the scene too safely, so Tori tries to test herself with unusual physical challenges at an underground club called the Gorilla Club, like dodging 40-pound swinging metal balls and fighting a guy in a gorilla costume. Her friends accompany her to keep her safe and offer their support, but it is obvious that none of them believe that she can truly be a "risk-taker" like she claims. Tori loses at one of the games at first, but the next day she tries again and wins. She also gets better at the role as a result. Later, Tori attacks the big gorilla (the toughtest challenge at the club) and beats it, but then the gorilla attacks her again. Tori has both of her arms broken, and although her audition impressed the producers, they didn't give her the role because of her injuries. Subplot André and Robbie are forced to dance like M.C. Hammer on command after losing a bet to Jade during a card game. This includes inappropriate and awkward times such as when André is trying to ask out a girl or during class. At the end of the episode, the boys' dancing ends up hoping Tori beat the gorilla and win the challenge. Meanwhile, Trina buys a pair of 10-inch Fazzini platform heels and has trouble walking in them. Later in the episode she decides to go jogging in them and gets severely injured. Quotes {C}Tori: YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT MAKES ME SICK?!? {C}Cat: Is it eating tuna fish on a ferris wheel? ...Cause I did that once and I threw up on a bird. Manager: (hands Tori, Beck, André, and Cat clipboards) Here. Sign 'em! Tori: Why do we have to sign these? Beck: It just says that if you try any of the challenges here, you won't sue the place if you get...dead. Tori: But I wanna take a risk! {C}Beck: Just being here is a risk. {C}Tori: But... {C}Beck: Trust me, the games here are not for nice, sweet girls. {C}Cat: (on the bunny) I'm riding a giant bunny! Manager: She's (Cat) not supposed to be laughing on the bunny! {C}André: Well what do you want me to do? Beck: Who's a rock star? Tori: Me! (High-five each other) Tori: Tori Vega beat the big bad- Gorilla: (attacks Tori) Jade: (imitating Beck) Hi, I'm Beck, I know about acting, I say words. Trina: Why don't you call my butt! Jade: Turn off your speaker phone. Trina: Why don't you turn off your butt? Andre: What's with her and butts? Robbie: Cannasta! Beck: We're not playing cannasta. {C}Robbie: Oh well then I lost the bet. Trina: I don't see the (gets hit with her package) Tori: Your package is here. Jade: Don't tell me, tell the gorilla. {C}Tori: Why don't you tell my butt. Trina: That's my thing!!! Andre: Listen im in the middle of... {C}Jade:Stop, hammer time! {C}Andre: Hey,wait Alesha! Jade: Hey. Move. {C}Andre and Robbie: We were here first! {C}Jade: Ok, HAMMER TIME (to DJ)! {C}DJ: Yeah {C}Andre:Grrrrr {C}Andre:Can we stop now? {C}Jade: No Tori: Hey, look over there. {C}Beck: What? {C}Tori: (Runs back into the gorilla cage). Trivia *This episode is very ironic because Tori went to the Gorilla Club so she can get the part, but because of the club she didn't get it. *This is the second time a severe injury occurs. The first was to Beck's dad in Jade Dumps Beck. *They are seen playing an altered version of poker again, just as in Wok Star. *This episode is most likely the last Season 3 episode that was filmed in 2011. *As of this episode, when Ariana Grande is shown in the opening credits, instead of the shots of Ariana in a A Christmas Tori and Blooptorious on the set of Freak the Freak Out, it shows Cat riding the giant bunny and her in a vehicle (from Driving Tori Crazy). *This is the first time Jade imitates Beck's voice. *Although this comes before The Worst Couple, it is possible that Jade and Beck already broke up, since it was filmed after, and Jade and Beck don't seem to get along in this episode. *Tori mentioned that there was a long line in the girl's bathroom, so she went to the boy's bathroom. This is a reference to what Moze did in an episode of Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide (another Nickelodeon show). *When Tori is practicing her lines with Sikowitz after they go to the Gorilla Club, there's a quote from Lady Gaga on the white board. It says "I live half way between reality and theater at all times. And I was Born This Way." *It could be considered Jade's fault that Tori didn't get the part in the movie since she pressured her into going back to the Gorilla Club and face the gorilla. *Cat has a new stuffed giraffe. (The first one appeared in a Slap video with André and in Prom Wrecker). This one is purple and smaller than Mr. Longneck. *'Hammer time!" is a reference to the song "U Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer and to Pittsburgh Pirates pitcher Joel Hanarahan whose nickname is the Hammer. **However, the song Jade plays when making André and Robbie do the hammer dance is not "U Can't Touch This" in tune or lyrics. *Tori successfully completed only two out of the three challenges: The Balls of Pain and The Gorilla (although tin the end the Gorilla still knocked her down). Cat also completed two out of the three: The Bunny and The Balls of Pain. *This episode had no ending tagline. *Ending tagline: None *This is the second time Tori auditions for a film role, the first being in Beck Falls for Tori. *This episode could be the writers' reaction to some of the fanbase's claims that Tori is a "goody-goody" or a "Mary Sue." *Running Gags: Trina using the word "butt" in her comebacks, characters referencing Robbie's lopsided tush, Cat being able to do the dangerous challenges with ease while laughing/giggling happily. *Canada is once again referenced. Goofs *When everyone is playing the card game, Cat's candies are heart-shaped. She puts a few in the middle and makes the heart incomplete. A few seconds later, when you see the heart again, the heart's complete again. The last time you see the heart about 3 or 4 candies are missing again. *The contracts they signed would have been invalid considering that they are minors; however, they could've used fake IDs to get in. *At the beginning after Tori threw Cat's purple giraffe, pulled down Sikowitz's pants, and left the classroom, Cat ran outside to get her purple giraffe from the bushes outside. However, in the next shot when André walks in, Cat isn't seen anymore. *When Cat plays the Balls of Pain, she runs across and only grabs 2 rings, then she runs back and wins even though she didn't grab all 3 of the rings. *In the scene where they were playing a card game, Jade had a bunch of blue candies in a corner. In one scene they go missing, but they came back in the next. *There is absolutley no way that a club would let a human be in the same area with a live gorilla References *This episode was first confirmed through a DanWarp video. *Later, the air date and name was confirmed by a TV Guide Listing. 03